The embodiments herein relate generally to luggage, and more particularly, to a piece of luggage for storing and showcasing shoes.
Conventional luggage is not designed specifically to store, transport, and showcase shoes. Shoes tend to get damaged or squished when placed in a conventional carry-on and, when placed in checked luggage, shoes tend to get damaged going through baggage claim.
Therefore, what is needed is a piece of luggage specifically designed to store, transport, and showcase shoes.